


Meine Geschichte

by JaneCaitlinDonovan84



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 03:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10710885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneCaitlinDonovan84/pseuds/JaneCaitlinDonovan84
Summary: "Verdammt noch einmal, ich krieg diesen verfluchten Mist einfach nicht in meinen Kopf rein!", rief ich aus. Hermine sah von ihrem Buch hoch. "Dann mach doch eine kleine Pause, Clara, du lernst schon den ganzen Tag.", beruhigte sie mich. Ich seufzte. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie recht, doch ich hatte einfach Angst die nächste Klausur in VgddK zu verhauen... "Noch ein paar Minuten", sagte ich. Hermine rollte nur mit den Augen und senkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder ihrem Buch zu. Doch als ich angestrengt versuchte, mich aufs Lernen zu konzentrieren, hörte ich auf einmal Gelächter.





	Meine Geschichte

"Verdammt noch einmal, ich krieg diesen verfluchten Mist einfach nicht in meinen Kopf rein!", rief ich aus. Hermine sah von ihrem Buch hoch. "Dann mach doch eine kleine Pause, Clara, du lernst schon den ganzen Tag.", beruhigte sie mich. Ich seufzte. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie recht, doch ich hatte einfach Angst die nächste Klausur in VgddK zu verhauen... "Noch ein paar Minuten", sagte ich. Hermine rollte nur mit den Augen und senkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder ihrem Buch zu. Doch als ich angestrengt versuchte, mich aufs Lernen zu konzentrieren, hörte ich auf einmal Gelächter. Ein paar Slytherins kamen in die Bibliothek und ruinierten die schöne Lernstille. Hermine klappte genervt das Buch zu. "Wollen wir gehen?", fragte sie mich. Ich nickte schnell, denn unter den angekommenen Slytherins entdeckte ich Draco Malfoy und diesem wollte ich so weit wie es möglich war aus dem Weg gehen. Früher waren wir einmal sehr gute Freunde gewesen, bis wir auf Hogwarts kamen und er durch seine Eltern und anderen Slytherins Vorurteile gegenüber anderen Blütern bekam. Sobald dies geschah war er nicht mehr derselbe und machte meine Freunde ständig fertig. Mich hatte er noch nie beleidigt, doch meine Freunde sind mir das Wichtigste auf der ganzen Welt und so habe ich nach und nach einen kleinen Hass auf Draco bekommen, leider... Ich klemmte mir mein Buch unter den Arm und wir machten uns auf schnell aus der Bibliothek hinaus zu kommen. Doch, wer hätte es erwartet, als wir an den Slytherins vorbei kamen durften wir uns gleich dumme Sprüche anhören. "Hey Schlammblut, beeil dich dass du hier weg kommst, du verpestest nur die saubere Luft!", sagte Draco mit einem fetten, gemeinen Grinsen im Gesicht. Hermine sagte nicht, doch ich hatte allmählich genug davon. "Ach halt doch deine blöde Klappe, Malfoy!", schrie ich ihn an, der daraufhin zusammen zuckte. Anscheinend hatte er erst jetzt bemerkt, dass ich hinter Hermine war. Ich ging etwas weiter, bis ich ihn plötzlich rufen hörte: "Ach ja? Was willst du denn du wertloses kleines Schlammblut!" Die anderen Slytherins lachten, doch ich drehte mich geschockt um und starrte ihn völlig entsetzt und traurig an. Was hatte er gerade gesagt? Schlammblut? Klar war mir bewusst, dass wir nicht mehr befreundet waren, aber so was kann er doch nicht machen! Als er mein verletztes Gesicht sah wurde er aschfahl und stockesteif. Scheiße, mir stiegen Tränen in den Augen, nur keine Trauer zeigen. "Komm Hermine.", befahl ich förmlich und zog sie schnell hinter mir her. Ich hörte noch von weitem, wie die Slytherins, und vor allen Dingen Pansy Parkinson, Draco für seine fiesen Sprüchen lobten. Ich wischte mir meine Tränen schnell mit meinem Ärmel ab und sagte: "Hör mal, Hermine, ich glaub ich geh jetzt in meinen Schlafsaal und lerne dort weiter, ok? Wir sehen uns ja morgen in VgddK." Hermine hielt mich am Ärmel fest. "Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung Clara? Komm schon, hör nicht auf das, was Malfoy sagt, er ist ein Arschloch." Ich nickte. Oh ja, das war er. Am nächsten Morgen kam ich total müde in den VgddK Raum. Ich hatte die Nacht nicht gut geschlafen. Immer wieder hatte ich Dracos Beleidigung in meinen Ohren. Und dazu kam noch, dass wir heute Unterricht mit den Slytherins haben würden. Na super. Nervös setzte ich mich mit Luna an einen Tisch. Zwar hatte ich für die Prüfung gelernt, doch hatte ich immer nervigerweise verdammtes Lampenfieber. Ich sah mich um, wie es den anderen ergeht. Da fiel mein Blick auf Draco, der mich heimlich beobachtete. Als er merkte, dass ich seinen Blick erwiderte, sah er schnell nach vorne zu Snape, der gerade eine freudige Nachricht aussprach. "Ihr wisst alle, dass wir heute eine Prüfung schreiben wollten, doch die fällt aus." Großes Gejubel ging durch den Raum. "Hört sofort auf!", schrie Snape. "Die Prüfung wird natürlich auf nächste Woche verschoben. Der Grund des Ausfalls ist jener, dass Miss Umbridge gerne nunja..." "Ich möchte gerne sehen, wie weit ihr Kinder in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste seid, ob Prof. Snape gute Arbeit leistet.", meldete dich Umbridge mit einem widerlichen Grinsen. Prof. Snape schien ebenfalls nicht besonders glücklich darüber, aber was soll man machen, solange Dumbledore nicht da ist, hat sie die Macht dazu. Ms Pinki meldete sich wieder zu Wort:" Um euer könne zu überprüfen, habe ich Kobolde mitgebracht, die ausgeschaltet werden sollen." Sie deutete auf einen Käfig, der neben ihr stand und mit einem blauen Tuch bedeckt war. Als sie das Tuch hoch hob, bekam ich einen Schrecken. Das waren die hässlichsten Gestalten, die ich je in meinem Leben gesehen habe. Es waren blaue kleine Wesen, mit winzigen Flügeln und scharfen, langen Krallen. Ihre Zähne sahen spitz aus und so wie sie sich im Käfig benahmen konnte man schließen, dass es sehr aggressive Wesen waren. Es waren ungefähr, nunja ich würde sagen um die 20 Stück. Schicken sie ihren besten Schüler, Prof. Snape!", befahl sie. Ich kniff die Augen zusammen und fing an zu beten. Ich war eine sehr gute Schülerin in dem Fach, jedoch hatte ich keine Lust gegen diese kleinen Biester zu kämpfen und ich mich womöglich zu blamieren. Snapes Blick lief durch die Reihen, bis ich seine unheimliche Stimme hörte. "Ms Gold, kommen sie bitte nach vorne." Ich schreckte auf und sah ihn flehend an. Ich wollte das nicht! Er bemerkte meine Unsicherheit, doch er lächelte und nickte mir nur aufmunternd zu. Ja, Snape war nett zu mir, da war ich aber auch die einzige, außer natürlich den Slytherins. Beim nach vorne gehen wanderte mein Blick vorsichtig zu Draco, der mit einem geschockten Blick mich ansah. Hatte er etwa Angst um mich? (Ja natürlich hatte er Angst um dich du Dummi) Umbridge richtete ihren Zauberstab auf den Boden und eine Art Bühne erschien, die sich längst erstreckte. Die anderen Schüler versammelten sich da herum. Ich stand in der Mitte der Bühne und wartete nervös darauf, dass Ms Pinki den Käfig aufmachte. Ich sah ein letztes Mal zu Prof. Snape, der nur noch einmal nickte. Ich atmete tief ein und holte meinen Zauberstab heraus. Umbridge ließ die Kobolde frei und jene schwirrten durch den ganzen Raum. Ich hörte viele Mädchen schreien, doch ich musste versuchen ruhig zu bleiben. Dann sah ich einen Kobold ca. 2 Meter vor mir fliegen. "Stupor!", rief ich und der Kobold knallte gegen die Wand, ehe er auf den Boden fiel. Ich musste lächeln. Das machte sogar Spaß. In den nächsten Sekunden schoss ich blaue Blitze aus meinem Zauberstab gezielt auf die ganzen Kobolde im Raum, die daraufhin bewusstlos zu Boden fielen. Als ich alle Kobolde zum Sturz gebracht hatte, seufzte ich erleichtert und sah mich immer noch schwer atmend zu Prof. Snape und Pinki um. Snape schien sehr beeindruckt von mir, während Umbridge fassungslos mich anstarrte. "Tja, ähm, sehr gut gemacht, Ms Gold,"sagte sie. Offenbar hätte sie das nicht von mir erwartet. Sie brachte die Kobolde wieder in den Käfig und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen. Als die Tür zufiel klatschten die Zuschauer und ich wurde leicht rot. Sogar Draco klatschte und lächelte mich an. Ich lächelte jedoch nicht zurück, da ich immer noch wütend auf ihn war und setzte mich wieder an meinen Platz, wo mich Snape noch einmal lobte. Als Snape die Stunde endlich für beendet erklärte, stürmten alle wie von der Tarantel gestochen Richtung Tür und quetschten sich hindurch. Ich ließ mir wie immer in Ruhe Zeit und packte meine Sachen langsam in meine Tasche hinein. Snape war ebenso bereits gegangen und ich war allein. Plötzlich hörte ich die Tür hinter mir zuknallen und ich schreckte zusammen. Ruckartig drehte ich mich um und sah einen Draco Malfoy an der Tür gelehnt stehen, der den Blick auf dem Boden gesenkt hatte. Ich verstand nicht was das sollte und ging auf ihn zu. Gehst du mal zur Seite? Ich hab jetzt noch Unterricht." Er sah mich an, bewegte sich dennoch nicht. Seine grauen Augen durchbohrten meine. Es waren einfach die schönsten Augen, die ich je gesehen habe. Oje, ich bekam weiche Knie. "Hallo? Hast du mich gehört?", fragte ich etwas ernster, denn ich war immer noch sauer und wollte nicht so einfach nachgeben. Draco schüttelte den Kopf. "Tut mir leid, wenn ich dich gestern mit meinen Worten verletzt habe.", flüsterte er. Ich sah ihn verblüfft an. Das war das erste Mal seit Jahren, dass er mit mir in einem vernünftigen Ton sprach. Das hat mir gefehlt. Ich nickte nur, mit einem fetten Kloß im Hals. Draco kam auf mich zu, mit ausgebreiteten Armen, doch ich wich ihm aus und schmuggelte mich schnell durch die Tür. Das konnte er aber mal ordentlich vergessen! Die ganzen Jahre über hatte er mich wie Dreck behandelt, und jetzt wo er wieder Kontakt will soll ich nachgeben? Ich rannte mit Tränen in den Augen den Flur in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum, ich hatte keine Ahnung was Draco in der Zeit machte, ob er dort stehen blieb, oder ob er vielleicht mir sogar hinterherlief. Aber in diesem Moment wollte ich einfach nur alleine sein und mich vom Rest der Welt ausscheiden. Och nee, Cho, darauf habe ich echt keine Lust...Ich legte die Einladung wieder auf den Tisch. Cho gab sie mir wieder in die Hand.Och komm schon, bettelte sie. Das wird bestimmt lustig!" Ich sah jetzt schon das gefühlte 10. Mal auf diese Einladung. Eine Einladung der Slytherins an die Ravenclaws, gilt nur für unseren Jahrgang, das würde bedeuten Draco ist auch da. Ich seufzte. Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, was lustig daran sein soll, mit arroganten Slytherins zu feiern.Cho rollte mit den Augen.So schlimm sind die auch wieder nicht.. Außerdem sind da verdammt viele heiße Typen bei!Sie fing an zu lachen und ich musste in ihr ansteckendes Lachen mit einstimmen. Gut, lass uns dahin gehen, ABER: du hilfst mir bei der Kleiderwahl. Cho sprang von ihrem Sessel auf und umarmte mich ganz fest. Danke Clara! Glaub mir, das wird toll. Und wegen deinem Kleid: Wir suchen die so ein umwerfendes Kleid aus, dass alle Augen nur auf dich gerichtet sein werden, und auf mich natürlich. Ich musste lächeln. Eine Woche später Cho und ich standen gerade im Waschraum und machten uns für die Party zurecht. Cho hatte sich ein langes blaues Kleid mit viel Spitze rausgesucht. Sie sah echt umwerfend aus. Ich hatte mich für ein sehr knappes, trägerloses Kleid entschieden, in dem meine Kurven sehr gut zur Geltung kamen. Dazu zog ich ebenso schwarze High Heels und eine silberne Kette an, welche mir meine Mutter schenkte. Meine gelockten Haare glättete ich, sodass sie bis zu meiner Brust reichten. "Wow, Clara! Du siehst einfach umwerfend aus!", staunte Cho. Ich dankte ihr mit einem schüchternen Lächeln. Ich hoffte, dass Draco es genauso sah. Ja, ganz genau. Ich hatte mir die Woche über viele Gedanken über Draco gemacht und mir ist klar geworden, dass ich mich in ihn verknallt hatte. Selbst in der ganzen Zeit, wo er so gemein zu meinen Freunden war, konnte ich ihm nie richtig böse sein, weil ich diese Gefühle für ihn hegte. Als Cho und ich eingehakt in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins kamen, staunte ich nicht schlecht. Sie mögen vielleicht arrogant und eingebildet sein, aber sie hatten Geschmack. Bevor ich mich versah hatte ich Cho in dem Gedrängel auch schon verloren und schwirrte umher um sie zu suchen. Als ein langsames Lied ertönte tanzten Pärchen dicht beieinander, was mir die Suche um einiges leichter machte. Ich fand sie schließlich am Ende des Raumes mit Blaise Zabini in der Ecke stehen und wild herumknutschen. Ich musste grinsen. Auf einmal fasste mir jemand an die Taille und zog mich ganz nah an sich ran. "Du siehst wunderschön aus." Flüsterte der Jemand an meinem Ohr. Diese Stimme würde ich unter tausenden wiedererkennen: Draco. Instinktiv musste ich schon wieder lächeln und lehnte mich an seine Brust. "Ich bin nicht mehr sauer, weißt du?", flüsterte ich ihm zurück. Draco sah mich an und lächelte. "Ich hab dich echt vermisst, Clara. Ich strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und gab ihm einen Kuss direkt auf die Lippen. Wie lange hatte ich darauf bloß gewartet... Draco schlang seine Arme um mich und küsste mich leidenschaftlich zurück. Seine Lippen öffneten meine und er gab mir einen wundervollen Zungenkuss. "Ich werde dich nie wieder aus den Augen lassen, Clara!Ich grinste. Na das hoffe ich doch!"


End file.
